The Broken Series
by BiSciFiGuy
Summary: A collection of one-shot fics based on specific episodes from the original T.V. series. Stories published as individual chapters of a whole. Fics are based on eventful times in the boys' lives and how those incidents bring them together... Slash.
1. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Ryan A / Seth C

**Genre: **Romance?

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Main Author's Note: **This story was originally a single story but I have decided to turn it into a collection of one shot fics. Each chapter is a different Story based on what happened in various episodes of the original T.V series.

**A/N: **This story picks up right after the episode titled "The way we were" (Ep 2.02) and focuses on what happened after Caleb was arrested the night of the kick-off carnival.

**Summary: **Seth's whole world seems like it's falling apart around him and the only person he can turn to is Ryan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryan stretched out on his soft bed in the Cohen pool house, it was good to be back, he was loathe to admit it but he had truly hated it to be back in Chino. He didn't belong there anymore, Newport Beach was his home now, the only place where he could ever be more than what he was.

It was fun being back but it wasn't all that great either. Today there'd already been more drama than he had seen in the three months in Chino. After Sandy and Caleb left the house, or rather Sandy left while Caleb was escorted from the property Ryan had felt the mood in the house sink to one of the lowest points he had ever felt it. Kirsten vanished from the room and Seth had gone off to his bedroom and slipped into his morbid, silently- contemplating- the- situation mood. Ryan had gone up to the Cohen bedroom, just to see if Kirsten was okay but had stopped at the door when he heard Kirstin sobbing on the other side.

Thus instead of offering her a comforting word he silently cleaned off the Chinese take out boxes from the table and slipped from the house with a cautious "night" to Seth, who was still sitting in his room stroking Captain Oats' mane. Ryan sighed when he'd left the room and now he sighed again. There was so much trouble here in Newport but it was welcome, it made him feel at home. Eventually he drifted off to sleep, hearing a car pull up into the driveway some time later, he lifted his head into a hazy darkness, he recognized the car as Sandy's and fell back onto the bed into the arms of dreamless sleep.

Another sound woke him a few minutes?, hours? later. He started awake when he heard the door click and pulled himself up, ready to defend himself if necessary. The shadow stood in the door, its profile was hunched over, the shoulders hanging. It took him a moment to recognise the shadow as Seth.

"Hey, what's up?". He moved to turn on the lamp on the bedside table but Seth's voice stopped him.

"Don't, please?". Ryan's hand let go of the switch slowly and he settled back on the bed.

"I know this is going to sound totally weird and I'll get it if you say no". Seth's voice sounded strange and Ryan involuntarily felt his heart warm and he fought the urge to jump from the bed and embrace his "adopted" brother.

"What is it Seth?". Ryan was shocked to hear how caring his voice sounded, how much his tone resembled Sandy's whenever they spoke after one of Ryan's run ins with trouble.

"Can I sleep with you?". Seth appeared in the light that shone through one of the windows, standing there in his boxers and shirt with his pillow clutched to his chest he resembled a child who'd had a bad dream and was begging to sleep with his parents. Ryan barely considered it for a second before be scooted back on the bed and made a space for Seth.

"Come on". His sigh sounded a bit more heavy than he intended and he saw Seth pause for a second so he patted the mattress and smiled, though he doubted Seth could see it.

Seth slowly dropped onto the bed and lay down stiffly, staring up at the ceiling. Ryan was on his side, staring at the black curls that spread themselves on the pillow, the smooth skin of Seth's face that was starting to show the beginnings of a fluffy beard, the skinny arms than ended in the long fingered hands that were crossed on his pale chest. They lay quietly, just listening to the sounds of the night and Ryan felt himself slipping away again.

Ryan's eyes shot open again when he felt something move on the bed, it took him a moment to realise that Seth was in bed with him, he'd been awake and asleep so many times tonight that it felt like he'd been drugged and was hallucinating. The strange movement came again and Ryan tried to sense what it was, it was Seth, he was doing something, something that occasionally made the bed shake. Ryan listened carefully and realised that Seth was crying violently but trying his best to suppress the sobs, which didn't really work since the tiny sobs he was holding back only resulted in them escaping in larger sobs that racked his body. He leaned close to Seth.

"What's wrong?". Again the unnervingly fatherly voice came from his mouth, Seth stiffened visibly before letting out a heavy sigh, letting his tears flow freely.

"When you left, I though my world was going to fall apart. Before you were here I was nothing, a complete social outcast but with you, with you I'm the geek who got the girl". He sobbed again and Ryan couldn't stop himself anymore, he shifted closer to the brunette and placed a hand on his heaving chest. He'd suspected it might cause Seth to freak out but as it turned out it had the opposite effect, Seth lifted a hand and grasped Ryan's. The tears coming completely unrestrained now.

"And now you're back and everything was supposed to be good again. The world is a good place when Ryan is in it, he is the protector of the skinny pathetic Seth Cohen and the strong hero that Marissa clings to". Ryan moved closer, he wanted to deny everything Seth was saying but he knew Seth was looking for an outlet, not a debate.

"But it's not right. God, my grandfather got arrested, Marissa is sleeping with the help, Summer is dating the pseudo me… Ryan, my whole world is falling apart". Seth turned into Ryan's embrace and clutched desperately at the strong arms. Ryan reached up and gently ran his hands through Seth's hair, trying to calm the heavy sobs and trying to prevent the dangerous turn Seth's thoughts were taking.

They lay in each other's arms for several minutes until Seth seemed to calm down slightly.

"God, Ryan, our lives are like a soap opera you know that?".

"Yeah, it pretty much is". Ryan himself felt all chocked up, Seth had taken the whole situation into context and he could see it more clearly now.

"Do you think we'll get it all patched up again?".

"I don't know, maybe we should just move on". Ryan wanted to say more but his words were cut off when he felt Seth's lips make contact with his. He gasped and Seth slipped his tongue into Ryan's mouth. Bewildered thoughts raced through Ryan's head as he felt Seth's lips work against his lips. Tentatively he prodded his tongue back against Seth's, who in turn groaned deep in his throat.

"I've wanted to do this for so long". Seth whispered and Ryan allowed the kiss to deepen further, adding his own tongue to the massage between their lips.

Suddenly there were no restriction between them anymore and the kiss exploded into something that screamed passion and suppressed desire. Releasing the sexual tension that had been building between them ever since they had met. Ryan lay back and pulled Seth on top of him, Seth in turn came willingly and straddled Ryan, their warm bodies pressing against each other. Ryan heard Seth gasp and pull away, Ryan opened his eyes and stared at the brunette to find terror in those usually passive eyes.

"What's wrong?". Ryan asked worriedly.

"It's well, this". Seth whispered.

"I though this was okay, I though we both wanted this?".

"It's not that, I know we want it, it's just… this". Ryan gasped as Seth reached down and the skinny hand closed over his stiff cock where it proudly tented his boxers. He blushed as he looked into Seth's face, thankful for the darkness.

"I'm sorry, it's been a while since I've actually had…".

"Ryan shut up", Ryan closed his mouth with a snap, "I've never even been in a shower with another guy, now we're here and you're hard and I'm hard and we're about to actually sleep together". Seth went quiet and stared at the wall behind Ryan's head, his hand still closed around Ryan's stiff muscle. Ryan could feel the discomfort and doubt flood over Seth like a wave and without thinking he reached between them and closed his hand around Seth's throbbing cock, making the skinny man gasp.

"Seth, you think too much. We need this". Ryan whispered as he pulled Seth close and gently began to massage the brunette's lips with his own.

Soon they had become a gasping, sweaty mass. Grunting as their boxers and shirts were cast to the ground, moaning as they touched each other's bare skin for the first time, sighing happily as they slowly stroked the unfamiliar, pulsating dick in their hands, a new experience for both, before finally letting out animalistic, yelping sounds as they came, sending sprays of pure ecstasy splashing against each other's stomachs. Seth collapsed onto Ryan, they were both gasping into each other's ears, their chests heaving against each other, their heartbeats slamming against their chests in perfect harmony. They fell asleep still clinging to each other, Seth's head resting on Ryan's shoulder.

The sun came up in tandem with bird song and the sound of the tide breaking against the rocks as it did every morning, only this morning it all seemed more clear, louder in some way. Ryan opened his eyes a few beats after becoming aware of the sounds and he sighed as he felt Seth above him. He slowly nudged the brunette and stared into the dark eyes for a moment before Seth freaked out.

"Oh god, Ryan what happened, did we really… oh no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have…". He tried to push himself off Ryan but was grabbed firmly by the shoulders.

"Calm down Seth, it's okay". He pulled the brunette close and placed a soft kiss on the panicked lips making them turn up in a smile.

"Really?".

"Yeah, now lets get breakfast".

In the kitchen they began preparing coffee and bagels, listening to the world wake up.

"So what's going to happen at school on Monday?". Seth asked as he stared at the coffee machine.

"Well, are we a couple now?". Ryan asked distractedly.

"Do you want to be?".

"I've only ever been a boyfriend to Marissa… but I guess if we want to keep doing what we did last night then we should be a couple". They stared at each other for another moment.

"Okay, we're a couple then". Seth said as he handed a cup of coffee to Ryan.

"Do we have to kiss now to make it official or something?". Seth whispered as he reached for a bagel. Ryan smiled as Seth pressed his face close to his, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure lover boy". Ryan said, frowning at the words, he'd never thought they would ever come from his mouth. He stood suddenly and pressed Seth against the counter, sending the bagel over the counter and it landed with a thick splat on the floor as Ryan pressed himself against Seth, placing soft kisses against his skin.

"What are you doing?". The startled yell exploded behind them and they twirled around to find Sandy and Kirstin standing in the doorway.

"Mom, Dad…". Seth's word vanished and he stood there in Ryan's arms, opening and closing his mouth like a fish on dry land.

"We were… we just…". Ryan too found himself at a loss for words.

"I'll tell you what you were doing", Sandy grumbled and stepped into the room, "You were letting a perfectly good bagel go to waste on the floor". He said as he reached down and picked the bread up from the floor. The boys stared at him for a second as the older Cohen took a bite from the bread and smiled at them.

"How long have you boys been thinking about this then?". Kirstin asked.

"We, um… since last night". Ryan shrugged, Seth was still struggling for air in that very fish like manner.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you finally realised what it was you wanted, now all this silliness with the girls can stop". She said and slipped off to the bathroom, Ryan noticed the look that passed between her and Sandy.

When she was gone the older Cohen poured himself coffee and glanced at the boys, who were still in the position they had been in when the adults had stepped into the room. He sighed and touched both boys' shoulders.

"Boys, this is going to be just as awkward for me as it's going to be for you…".

"Oh god Dad, no. We know about sex, believe me we do and I don't think you need to tell us anything we don't already know after last nig…". Seth found his voice and lost it again as he registered what he was saying. Sandy looked them up and down.

"So you've...?". Ryan made to say something but Sandy cut him off.

"I don't want to know, I thought I did, but I don't". With that he stormed out of the room.

"That went well". Seth said and kissed Ryan again, thinking about the gossip that's going to run around school on Monday.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Okay, my first O.C fic, I hope it was good, I only recently started watching the show so I don't really know the characters all that well yet but I couldn't help but notice the sexual tension between these two. Please R&R.


	2. Bruised

**Bruised**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Ryan A./ Seth C.

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **M (I think)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Main Author's Note: **This story is part two of my collection of one shot O.C. fics based on specific episodes and how the incidents in those episodes affect the boys and how they are brought together. Slash!

**A/N: **This one shot follows the episode titled "The Dearly Beloved" (Ep 2.24).

**Summary: **After such a long time Ryan needs what only Seth can offer him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seth was standing in the kitchen of his Newport and looking out at the pool house. He had been trying to build up the courage to step inside ever since he'd gotten up that morning. He didn't understand why it was so hard for him to go to Ryan, he had after since he'd gotten up that morning, faced Chinese warriors with swords, as well as several comic book villains and he'd actually played football. But going to Ryan seemed to be the hardest thing in the world.

Summer had been over late the previous night, and they had spent the evening sitting in the dining room and looking out over the pool at the closed pool house, much like Seth was doing now.

"What are we doing Cohen?" Summer had asked as she brushed her hand against his.

"We are staring at the pool house and hoping that Ryan comes out".

"Yes, I know we are doing that right now but what are we doing to help him, I mean, Marissa has been in her room for the last two days, she hasn't come out either".

"She did watch Trey strangle Ryan and then she shot Trey, it has to be traumatic for her".

"Really, you think?"

"You asked". His father had then come into the room and joined them beside the dining table.

"What are we doing?" Sandy asked as he looked at the two young people.

"Seth and I are trying to will Ryan and Marissa back into the world without actually talking to them".

"You haven't been in there Seth?" His father looked at him with eyes that conveyed actual shock and maybe even a little disappointment.

"What am I supposed to do out there?" Seth asked and immediately wished he hadn't. It had been so many months since his father had caught him and Ryan in the kitchen on that fateful morning.

Seth still vividly remembered the incident and secretly it depressed him that so little had come of it. After that Friday night he and Ryan had spent the entire weekend in complete gay bliss, had even decided to make it all official and date, there had even been talk of going out on an actual date, but Monday came and school seemingly erased the whole weekend, they were simply brothers again when they drove to school. Neither had mentioned what they had done for two days and neither made the move to take the relationship any further. Much to Seth's amazement his father seemed pretty upset that his son and adopted son weren't a couple, Sandy had seemed most disappointed indeed and for the first month after catching them in the kitchen had cast glances at the boys during dinner and Seth had even once caught him watching out of the window in the dining room as Seth went to visit Ryan. It was as though his father was praying for his son to be gay, which just seemed really off balance to Seth, surely fathers didn't hope for something like that. Now his father was looking at him with and expression that nearly cried out that he wanted Seth to comfort Ryan. Seth knew he should be there for Ryan but he didn't know if he wanted to be there for Ryan in that way again or if Ryan even wanted him to be there like that again. Seth sighed loudly and Sandy smiled lightly.

"Do you have an idea Seth?" He'd asked and summer had turned expectantly to Seth.

"No I don't actually, I am not the ideas guy in this group".

"You are actually Cohen, you're the one with the crazy schemes".

"I am not". Seth said indignantly but he knew it was true. He really wanted to speak to his mother about what had happened but she was away in rehab.

Seth dreaded going back into the house after he'd walked Summer to her car, they had both agreed that they would use the next day to coax Ryan and Marissa back into the world. As he'd stepped into the house he almost felt his father's stare.

"Dad, seriously, what do you want me to do?"

"Just go out there and talk to him Seth".

"I can't do that, what if he doesn't want me there".

"Of course he wants you there, you two are pretty much brothers, to be quite frank you were lovers, surely that means something". Seth had to fight the urge to clap his hands over his ears, though he had really enjoyed that particular weekend and wanted more of them, he still felt a tiny twinge of regret when he thought about it, though he wasn't sure what exactly he regretted.

"That's never happening again dad, and I can't believe you are pimping out your own son to his best friend".

"I am not pimping you out, to be honest I don't think I'm comfortable with you having sex at all at your age but I saw how happy you two were that weekend, with each other and then Monday came and you were back with the girls and you were back to your dejected self".

"I am not dejected, I'm just me okay. Now I can't talk about this anymore okay". Seth had said and with his hands over his ears he'd marched to his bedroom, hoping to get a good night's sleep so he could get up and face Ryan, he had promised Summer after all.

And now it was morning and he hadn't had a good nights sleep after all, at first it had taken him hours to fell asleep, he'd spent the first part of the night tossing and turning in bed, looking up at the ceiling and laying on his sides with his eyes closed trying to will his body to sleep with sheer mind control. But he wasn't a superhero (even though he had always wished he was) and mind control didn't really work, not even on himself. When he had finally fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning he had been plagued by dreams that his discussion with his father had brought up, they weren't night mare, oh no, they were much better than nightmares but they had him rolling around and the bed, groaning and grunting and crying out. He thought he woke up several times, feeling his body twist in strange ways or struggling to remove things that were strangling him. He woke up that morning feeling exhausted, his first though when he woke up was; 'I want to sleep some more'. But it was already almost ten O-clock and he was naked. He sat up quickly and looked around his bed, the sheets were twisted, his shirt was in a bunched up ball in the corner, his underwear hanging sheepishly over the computer screen. Even Captain Oats had suffered during the night and was laying on the floor several feet away. Seth hurt and there was a disturbingly sticky part of his sheet that stuck to hip and another part of his anatomy. He groaned as he remembered the dreams and immediately blushed at the fact that he'd had a wet dream about Ryan, his own brother for crying out loud.

He finished his bagel in the kitchen, still trying to think of a way to get Ryan out of the pool house but his brain refused to work, and so he decided it was time to head back to bed, at least until he could think straight… there was a joke somewhere in that sentence but he chose to ignore it. He placed his fresh cup of coffee on the bedside table and lay down, he was asleep before he could even think of pulling off the sheets.

There was an annoying knocking sound outside his personal darkness, the first few were merely dismissed but his groggy brain kicked in and the sat up in bed again.

"Yeah?" The door opened and even before he saw him Seth knew that it was Ryan who had entered his room. He quickly pulled the sheets into a bunch to hide the embarrassing stain, he knew he should have changed the sheets before sleeping again.

"You want some coffee?" Ryan asked, his voice was hoarse, it sounded scratchy and tired. Seth took the offered cup and positioned himself so that Ryan couldn't see the already present cup on his bed table. He took a grateful sip and watched as Ryan lowered himself slowly to the bed. He sat sipping his coffee for several moments before a sound caught his attention and Seth saw the bruises. He almost dropped his cup.

"Ryan, take of your shirt". Seth demanded as he placed the fresh cup on the table next to the old one.

"What?"

"I said take off your shirt"

"Why?"

"Just shut up and do it". With a painful shrug Ryan set his cup down and slowly pulled his shirt up over his head. As the shirt lifted away Seth saw the full extent of the dark blue marks on Ryan's body. There were several almost round bruises all over his abdomen where Trey's fist had made contact but the worst ones were those around Ryan's neck. Thick blue –black bands ran around his throat, Seth could almost see Trey's finger prints in the skin. He shifted closer and to his shock Ryan actually pulled away from him. He lifted his hands and looked into Ryan's eyes.

"I just want to see… besides, its me were talking about here Ryan". The blonde calmed down and took a deep breath as he tried to relax. Seth crawled forward again and settled in his knees in front of Ryan, he reached up and gently ran his hands over the tender skin. Ryan flinched slightly at the contact and Seth touched even more carefully.

The physical contact with Ryan's skin made the memories of the last time they were together come back up in his mind and before he really knew what he was doing he was running his hand down the front of Ryan's chest, feeling goose bumps form on the smooth flesh beneath his fingers, he brushes his fingers over Ryan's nipple as he moves his hand around Ryan's body. Ryan sighs and leans back as Seth touches him then leans forward and kisses Seth's soft lips, lightly at first and then more intensely.

"Yes Seth". Ryan whispers against his mouth and the words hit Seth as though they were said in anger instead of pleasure and be pulls away. Ryan's tired eyes focus on his.

"What's wrong Seth?"

"I can't do this again Ryan".

"Do what?"

"This, us. I can't spend the night or the weekend having wonderful sex with you and then when Monday comes go back to the way we were".

"Why not?"

"Because we can't just use each other whenever we are upset just because the sex is so great".

"Are you trying to get me to compliment you on your sexual dexterity?"

"Yes, I need some convincing okay".

"Fine, you are wonderful in bed".

"Are you just saying that so you can take advantage of me?"

"I can't speak for Summer and I don't have any other men to compare you to but I think you're pretty great".

"Pretty great huh?"

"Yeah, now shut the hell up". Ryan leans forward again and catches Seth's lips again. The brunette's mouth opens eagerly and he accepts Ryan's tongue, taking on the challenge kissing always lays before a couple. Ryan tastes like strong coffee as he pushes Seth back on the bed. Ryan runs his hand down the side of Seth's body, over his hip and along the outside of his thigh before slipping his hand beneath Seth's knee and lifting his leg, bending it a the same time. His hand returns to Seth's body and he caresses under the old grey shirt Seth slept with. For a moment Seth wonders if two men positioned themselves like this when they had sex, it seemed like such a girly position for him to be in. The thoughts were cast from Seth's mind as he felt the hard bulge in Ryan's pants grind against his own rapidly hardening cock.

His shirt is soon in a ball in the corner again and his underwear quickly joins Ryan's pants on the floor beside the bed. The soft cotton of Ryan's boxers are stretched and warm as the blonde thrusts himself against Seth, who can feel his own frighteningly hard and hot member press against his stomach. He reaches down and with unfathomable speed has Ryan's cock in his hand and he's stroking it, feeling its hot wetness against him. He lifts his feet and pushed the boxers down Ryan's legs feeling the hairs on Ryan's legs tickle his feet. Ryan takes his mouth away from Seth's lips for a moment and proceeds to kiss Seth's neck, nipping at the soft skin there and making Seth tremble. Ryan traces his hand down Seth's body and over his cock, Seth almost cries out at the contact and starts pumping Ryan hard with his hand. Ryan takes his hand and lifts it, their fingers entwined, high above his head, pinning it to the pillow. Then Seth feels it, Ryan's hard cock is pressing against his opening.

"Ryan wait!" He cries out and Ryan stops.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, I'm not ready for… that yet". He blushes, looking down at how big Ryan actually was, it seemed like an insanely large thing to try and get into such a small opening in his body. He vividly recalled dreaming previous night of Ryan doing exactly what they were doing now but the reality was much more to wrap one's head around than a dream was.

"It's fine Seth". Ryan whispers as he begins to kiss Seth again, thrusting himself against Seth's body again, brushing his hard cock against Seth's again.

'I want this' Seth thinks to himself, 'This is what I dreamed about, I can do this and besides Ryan needs me, he needs this'. Seth feels his resolve give way a little as he gently explores Ryan's cock again feeling it's shape and size while he imagines it inside him. 'I can do this, I will take it like a man'. He almost laughs at how many times he'd used that expression and now it was the most literal use of it. He seizes Ryan's cock in his hand, grasping it hard and making Ryan look up into his eyes.

"Do it Ryan".

"It?... as in?"

"Yes, do it before I change my mind". Ryan nods and takes his cock from Seth's hand. With his other hand he reaches into Seth's bedside drawer for the lube he know the brunette keeps there for masturbation purposes and squirts some of it onto his heavily excited penis. Seth lays back his eyes closed.

"Are you sure about this?". Ryan asks and Seth nods. Ryan takes his lubricated member and gently guides it into Seth.

Seth feels the pressure and gasps, it feels so strange he thinks. Ryan stops at the gasp but Seth opens his eyes and waves him on, at the same time lifting his legs, hoping it would make this easier. With his hand on Seth's skinny chest Ryan pushes further into the opening that was only used to opening for things from the other side. Seth feels himself panic, it feels as though Ryan is filling him up, tearing him apart but beneath the pain it also feels good. He arches his back as Ryan pushes in another inch, his mind is whirling with crazy thoughts, it feels like Ryan's cock is going to push out of his throat at any moment.

"Its in". Ryan sighs loudly and Seth opens his eyes.

"What, the whole thing?" Seth can't imagine that he has a cock inside him, he shifts his body slightly, feeling the throbbing hotness inside him. He lifts himself up and props himself on his arms.

"Yeah, should I…?" Ryan seems utterly unsure of what to do now, Seth doesn't know either but nods.

"Oh god" Seth cries out as Ryan begins to thrusts into him. He feels overwhelmed at the sensation.

"What, am I hurting you?"

"Yeah but don't stop!" Seth lift his arm and places it on Ryan's chest, feeling his friend's insanely beating heart. Ryan is just as nervous as I am he thinks but all other thought is blinded out as Ryan starts moving inside him again. He gasps and cries out as Ryan slowly begins to move faster, the burning sensation inside him feels as though it is going to consume him. He feels tears running down his cheeks, it hurts so much but the stroking movements Ryan is making between his legs feels so good. His own cock is being rubbed while Ryan pound into him. He becomes aware of Ryan's voice but has to force his mind to focus.

"Seth, are you okay?"

"I'm fine don't stop". He wants to say more but his orgasm is upon him and he shoots his seed up between them, feeling his inner muscles flex around Ryan's cock as he does. He's never come like this he thinks. He feels Ryan's heart shudder beneath his hand.

"Oh god Seth, what are you doing. I'm going to…". Ryan's words are replaced with a loud, triumphant cry as he comes into his lover. Seth feels the warm spray shoot into his and falls back, pulling Ryan with him onto the bed. Seth almost weeps as he feels Ryan pull out of him gently and he immediately misses the feeling he'd found so uncomfortable only minutes before. Ryan pulls him close with one arm and together they fall asleep on Seth's bed.

* * *

Seth's phone is ringing, he lifts his head and curses the ring tone before reaching for it quickly so as to keep it from waking Ryan, who is still sleeping with his arm over Seth's chest in a very protective way.

"Hey Seth".

"Hello Summer".

"Listen, I think we should all go do something tonight, just something small, you know".

"Yeah, sure. How about take out on the beach?"

"Maybe, or we could go to the diner and just chat right?"

"Yeah, where are you?" Seth stifles a yawn, it was amazing how these 'activities' with Ryan tired him out, much more than had ever happened with Summer.

"I'm at Marissa's place, I think I might be winning the battle. Have you gotten Ryan out of the pool house yet?"

"Yeah, well he's out of the pool house but not out of bed". He immediately cursed his overly active mouth, why did he have to make jokes about everything, particularly about this and while he was still in bed with Ryan at that.

"What?"

"Nothing Summer, just let me know what you guys want to do tonight okay and we'll be there. I have a feeling Ryan is going to be up for it".

"Great, see you later then. Bye".

"Bye". Seth says and places the phone back on the bedside table, he notices that both cups of coffee are overturned and their contents spilled on the floor in a sticky brown puddle.

"Do you know what this means?" Seth turns to look at Ryan, he has a strange smile on his face but also a clearly pleasures glow.

"What does what mean?"

"That we had sex like that".

"No Ryan, what does that mean?"

"It means you're the girl in this relationship". Seth gapes at him in outrage but before he can say anything sarcastic Ryan is attacking his lips again and he completely forgets the comment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Please R&R, it is greatly appreciated.


	3. Confessions

**Confessions**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Ryan A./ Johnny H.

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **M (I think)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Main Author's Note: **This story is part three of my collection of one shot O.C. fics based on specific episodes and how the incidents in those episodes affect the boys and how they are brought together. Slash!

**A/N: **This one-shot follows the episode entitled "The Swells" (Ep 3.06). It discounts the last 10 minutes (Approximation) of the episode and I give my own version of the events that took place after Ryan punched Volchock and Summer and Marissa left for the lock-in. Enjoy.

**Summary:** After an eventful night Ryan is reminiscing with a new friend when the biggest event of the night occurs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"To tell you the truth, I really enjoyed seeing Volchock get punched".

"Yeah?, I'm glad you enjoyed it… but I guess I enjoyed it too". Ryan and Johnny laughed together. It felt good for Ryan to be talking to someone who could actually relate to the kind of things he himself had experienced while growing up. Sure he and Johnny were hardly friends but they certainly weren't enemies anymore. Ryan's fist was throbbing even as they laughed and chatted so easily together. But even though the conversation flowed so easily between them there was something else between them too, a little cloud of tension or perhaps slight animosity was hanging right there over the table and it seemed both of them were choosing to ignore it. Perhaps later in the evening they would be able to get to it.

Ryan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and a slight smile crept up to his lips as he secretly hoped it was Seth calling him again, but the vibration stopped and he realised it must have been a text message, but that could have come from Seth too, perhaps Taylor had given Seth his cell phone back. He flicked open his phone and saw that the message was from Summer. Feeling strangely disappointed he realised that there was no time to wait for later, he had to get to this cloud out between them before the girls arrived. They were laughing about something again, Ryan wasn't entirely sure what but it felt good to laugh and he almost considered not bringing up the subject of Marissa but as his laughter died down he saw that Johnny had read his expression and the surfer was mentally preparing himself for the question he knew Ryan was going to ask.

"So, you and Marissa… What?"

"Look, I'm sorry that I got attached to her, we sort of understand each other since we both have… I guess you could say we both hurt people we cared about to protect the people we love". Ryan looked up at Johnny and for a second thought there might be tears in his eyes but the guy was tough, he blinked twice, thinking Ryan hadn't seen, and the tears were gone.

"So anyway, I'm not trying to steal her away from you, at least I don't think I'm doing it consciously".

"What do you mean?" Ryan was truly confused, the surfer seemed to be getting ready to drop a bombshell. The thought of a big emotional confession made Ryan uncomfortable. He'd never shared anything deeply emotional with another guy before, well apart from the sex with Seth, but still, he hardly ever had emotional moments with Marissa and here this long haired guy looked like he was ready to pour his heart out. Ryan actually considered running but settled down to listen when he realised that his habit of reflexively pulling away from such situations was exactly why Marissa had turned to Johnny in the first place, because he, Ryan, was so emotionally unavailable. Sure he was turning over this new leaf at the wrong time and with the wrong person but he might as well take all the practice he can get, right? So he sat, clutching the seat of the booth they were sitting in.

"It all started a few weeks ago, when Marissa first came to school. I met her at the lockers. She had forgotten which one was hers and was trying to open mine". Ryan nodded, Marissa had told him the same story.

"So I thought I'd give this girl a break right, she seemed so lost and this other girl, a real bitch, was giving Marissa all this grief after it came out about what happened with Marissa and your brother". Johnny seemed uncomfortable again and moved a little deeper into the booth, towards the curved end. Ryan chose to do the same, it seemed like a good thing to do. He suddenly remembered how it was to be a little kid and having a friend pull you to the side to tell you what was supposed to be a gigantic secret.

"But anyway, she got all upset and ran to the corner of the fence near the lockers and began crying. I tried to comfort her and then you showed up".

"And I was really confrontational right?"

"Yeah, you were but like I said, if you see your girl talking to some other guy… it can happen to anyone. So no worries. But anyway, when you showed up, that's when the trouble started".

"The trouble?"

"Yes, that's when I began desperately wanting to spend more and more time with Marissa. I just wanted to be with her all the time".

"This isn't really helping the statement that you aren't trying to make her fall for you".

"Yeah, I know but you'll get the point soon, I promise".

"Okay".

"So, I started inviting her everywhere and we grew close right. We've never done anything, you don't have to worry". Johnny looked around the room again and shifted even further into the booth, Ryan almost sighed but followed suit. He and Johnny were really close and for a moment Ryan imagined if this surfer guy would taste the same as Seth did, Seth with his sharp coffee taste, the underlying sweetness of his breath whenever they were together, it was like the curly haired guy brushed his teeth every hour. And there was something else, though Ryan had yet to pin it down to a specific taste.

His thoughts drifted to their only two nights together. The first night had been nothing but simple intimacy, no complications. The second night however, that had been so much more. Ryan could still remember Seth's hands delicately touching his bruises, the needy but painful expression on his face as he'd let Ryan penetrate him. The warm come that had shot up between them. But most of all Ryan remembered how great it had been to just lay there with Seth's head on his chest and he held on to that thin hairless body. It felt so right. Ryan almost blushed as he realised that he'd completely forgotten that Johnny was there and the embarrassment just kept coming when he felt his cock straining against his jean, he was thankful for the table being there since he could hide it easily from the rest of the patrons but he hoped that Johnny wouldn't notice.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a moment". Ryan explained.

"It's okay".

"You were saying?" He was good at this, it amazed him how if he tried even he, Ryan Atwood could care about what someone was saying and the flight response he'd had earlier was almost gone, he was actually becoming comfortable in the situation.

"Well, here I'm kind of hoping for you to have an open mind and… I'm hoping your fist is going to stay beneath the table".

"Okay". Ryan felt a little uncomfortable again but took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"After Marissa told me you were dropping out of school I went to the diner to find you".

"Yeah, and?"

"And I didn't really go there to help you find a job".

"Then why did you look me up?" Ryan searched the surfer's face but found nothing there that gave him much of a clue, although whatever Johnny meant could have been written in neon red ink on his forehead and Ryan would still probably have missed it. Johnny looked like he was getting very nervous and after yet another quick glance moved all the way into the tight curve of the booth, Ryan almost shrugged and did the same, they were really close together, their knees were touching and Ryan found it a little disturbing that his erection only got more excited at the contact instead of going down.

"Well I was going to say something else… I was looking for something else".

"What?" Ryan asked and watched as Johnny's face fell in exasperation.

"Do I really have to spell it out. Marissa was right about you, you can be very dense if you want to be". Ryan felt utterly confused, he thought he knew what Johnny meant but he was still unsure.

"I still don't get it". Ryan felt like an idiot but they were dealing with emotions and even though he was trying he still had to put in a lot of practice.

"I want this okay". Johnny said and leaned forward, his lips were warm and salty as they made contact with Ryan's. Johnny held their lips in contact for several moments and when Ryan didn't push him away, the surfer prodded his tongue forward and brushed it against Ryan's lips, tickling them. Ryan sighed into the kiss and allowed Johnny access to the inside of his mouth. Johnny's tongue slid over his teeth and touched the roof of his mouth. Ryan couldn't keep himself in anymore and responded, his tongue joining Johnny's in the wet battle for supremacy that was called kissing. He lifted his hand from where it had been resting on his leg while his arm hid his throbbing erection, and he slowly ran his hand through Johnny's hair. It was much longer than Seth's and felt silky as it fluttered through his fingers. Ryan's cell phone rang and as though he suddenly woke up from a dream he pulled away from Johnny and answered the phone.

"We're here". Summer's voice sounded winded, as though she'd run a mile before calling him.

"I guess if you take into account that you didn't punch me and that you have a rather impressive bulge in your pants that you were looking for that kind of action too?" Ryan felt himself blush, it was something that hardly ever happened. Johnny nodded his head almost imperceptibly and Ryan's eyes shot down between them. Johnny's surfer shorts were also bulging,. The Velcro in the crotch seemed ready to burst open. Just then the girls appeared in the doorway and the two guys pushed apart and looked as innocent as possible. Ryan noticed that curiously, Marissa was barefoot.

* * *

Summer was pissed off as she pulled her car into the parking space on the pier. That little bitch Taylor had actually locked her out of the lock-in, Summer shook her head at how strange that actually sounded and got out of the car. Marissa was barely out of the door when Summer was already marching down the pier towards the diner. She needed to vent and just being around Ryan and his strong, ready- to- snap personality would make her feel better. She looked back once and saw Marissa making her way down the pier. Summer considered waiting for her but then thought better of it and turned to go into the diner. For a moment she thought it was a strange reflection that made it look like Ryan was kissing Johnny but the window was perfectly clean and there was no one else in the diner except the two guys and they were kissing, she was as sure of it as she'd been of seeing Taylor and dean Hess kissing in the hallway. She watched as Ryan's hand lifted from beneath the table and embed itself in Johnny's hair.

"Sum… Summer!" Marissa called and Summer was wrenched from her shocked state and turned. Marissa was on her knees, trying to pull her broken shoe heel from a hole in the planks. As she made her way to her friend Summer thanked all the gods she knew of for letting Marissa break her heel, even if it was the heel of one of Summer's favourite pairs.

Together they pulled the heel from the wood and as Marissa lamented the damage to the shoe Summer twisted her phone open and rang Ryan's number. He answered on the fourth ring.

"We're here". She said and ended the call, hoping she'd distracted the boys enough to get them to break off whatever it was that they were doing. She helped Marissa take off the other shoe and they dumped the pair in one of the garbage bins outside the diner and stepped inside. Much to Summer's relief the boys were sitting at opposite sides of the table again, there was no contact between them at all. The door clanked shut behind them and the girls walked to the table.

* * *

Ryan woke the next morning to the annoying sound of someone banging on his door. He lifted his head and saw that it was barely six. He sighed.

"Go away, I'm sleeping!" He screamed but the knocking didn't stop, in fact it became worse, the banging was became faster and faster until it sounded like Morse code that never spelled out anything but one little beep repeating over and over and over until Ryan was sure his head was going to explode. He reluctantly got up and walked to the door. He flung it open, expecting Seth to be standing there but instead found another person with black hair standing in front of him, two coffee cups in her hands.

"Seth isn't here". He mumbled as he turned away from the door.

"I know, the lock-in is still going on". Summer said as she marched into the room. She handed him one of the cups before settling herself on his bed, making it clear that she did not want him to get back in. He shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs across from her.

"Thanks for the coffee but why are you here this early?" He hated how it sounded like he was groaning but it was very early after all and they'd all gotten in bed rather late, and he'd had very strange, very gay dreams all night.

"Oh, I was laying in bed all night, didn't sleep a wink by the way, see these bags under my eyes?" She touched her cheekbone and thrust her head forward in a very Seth- like fashion and Ryan nodded even though he didn't see anything.

"But anyway, I came here because I was up all night wondering".

"Wondering what?" Ryan didn't really want to play games, it was way too early.

"I was wondering whether you were going to dump Marissa now that you're sleeping with guys". She did one of those very girly things where she flicked her hair and pouted slightly to make her point. And make it she did, Ryan almost dropped his cup as her words hit his ears.

"What do you mean?"

"Ryan, we've been friends for a while now, and I think that as my friend you shouldn't lie to me, and besides, I saw you and Johnny kissing, Why else do you think I called you to tell you we were at the pier?" Now that he thought about it, it did seem pretty strange that Summer would call him to tell him something he would have found out anyway only minutes later.

"And Marissa?"

"Broke a heel on the pier and didn't see anything. I'm not going to tell her. But why are you sleeping with Johnny of all people".

"I'm not sleeping with Johnny, I've only ever slept with…" He bit his lip as he realised what he'd done, it was too late now, there was no way he could hide it from her anymore.

"With who Ryan, you don't know that many men and… Oh my god!". Summer's eyes went wide and she looked him in the eye, her mouth hanging open.

"You're sleeping with Seth!"

"Not sleeping, slept. It was just once, okay twice but we only really had sex the second time". Why was he saying all this, didn't he have a filter that kept such stupid things from coming out of his mouth. He looked at Summer who seemed to be taking the news rather well even though she was staring off into the distance.

"Summer?" He asked and she turned her face to him, she seemed rather pleased and it confused Ryan again.

"You know what Ryan, I'm fine with it".

"Fine with it?"

"Yeah, you know. Seth did get me reading fan fiction a while back and even though he doesn't know it, I have become a little bit addicted to boy on boy stories, don't tell anyone please".

"Wait, are you saying that not only are you fine with me and Seth sleeping together, you actually like it?" Ryan's head was reeling at the thought.

"Yeah, you know, you boys like lesbians, I like boy on boy and besides its not like I haven't tried it before so… and there I've just said too much". Ryan could hardly believe his ears. He'd thought he was the only one trying something gay. He looked at Summer, hoping he could get her to talk without asking and she complied.

"Well, Marissa and I have been sleeping in the same bed for weeks, it was bound to happen sometime".

"You and Marissa?"

"Yeah, and in one stupid moment of weakness over Cohen I sort of got caught up with Anna". Now Ryan's head was really spinning. His own girlfriend was sleeping with her best friend right under his nose and he didn't even care, as long as she didn't sleep with other guys he was fine with it.

"What are you going to do?" Summer asked him and he frowned.

"About Seth?"

"No, about Johnny. Ryan I'm fine with you going with men but you have a choice to make, you can't have Johnny and Seth and Marissa, that's just way to complicated". Ryan sighed as he sat on the bed next to Summer. She was right, he needed to make a choice, he knew he'd never give up being with Seth, it felt much too right. But he could never give Marissa up either, it felt right with her too. So then it would have to be Johnny, he'd have to go… but somewhere deep inside Ryan felt conflicted. Even as Summer leaned her head on his shoulder he was uncertain. Did he really want to be old one day and have Seth be the only man he'd ever slept with?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Okay, so no serious action in this short story, I thought it would be a nice change after the last one. Please tell me what you thought, I will appreciate it so much.


End file.
